Chapter 504
Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 13: "Waiting for the Shoppers". Kaku, Blueno, Jabra and Fukuro are sitting in a café. Long Summary Word quickly spreads across the Archipelago about the assault of the Tenryuubito at the auction house. The other six Supernovas immediately make plans to escape the island before the admirals arrive. Meanwhile up in Mariejois news arrive about the Tenryuubito affair. Kizaru rests assure that he'll personally take care of them. At the same time, Disco is calling Donquixote Doflamingo to help out since the Auction House is owned by him. Doflamingo tells Disco that Slavery is old news and to never call him again. Disco desprately tries to convince Doflamingo to help, but he refuses. He mentions that all of the Shichibukai are all assembling at Mariejois to set up the battle to come. The Royal Shichibukai vs. the Whitebeard Pirates. Back at the Auction house, the Marines have prepared mortars to bring the pirates out. Inside Silvers Rayleigh is attempting to take off Keimi's explosive collar. It begins to beep and it looks like it's going to explode. Luckily at the last second he successfully detaches the collar, seconds before it detonates. Franky comes out frustrated with the keys. He tosses the keys to the slaves in the jail cell, telling them to leave before the nobles come back. The Straw Hats wonder what Silvers did that caused the guards to faint. Hatchan believes it is Haki. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law are shocked to see the "Dark King" here. Silvers reveals that he is a coating engineer. He thanks the straw hats for saving Hatchan. Back outside, the Marines are threatening to use force to get the Nobles back. They also mention that an Admiral is on his way. Eustass tells Luffy and Law that he'll go out and take care of the Marines by himself. Outside Luffy, Law, and Kid confront the Marines. They fire off their mortars. Unfortunately countered by Luffy, Kidd, and Law with their powers, Gomu Gomu no Fuusen, Repel, and "Room and Shambles" respectively. The marines realize how out gunned they are now that they realize that they are Devil Fruit users. Quick Reference Plot Points *Bonney swears that she will eliminate the Straw Hats in the New World. *Admiral Kizaru decides to go to the Sabaody Archipelago. *Donquixote Doflamingo is revealed to be the owner of the Human Auctioning House. *He also reveals that the Shichibukai are entering the war against the Whitebeard Pirates as well. *Kizaru is revealed to be bringing "some special troops" to the island. *Rayleigh free Keimi from her explosive chain. *Hatchan reveals that the mysterious power Rayleigh used is called Haki. *Kid and Law both have Devil Fruit powers. **Kid appears to have the power of magnetism. **Law appears to have the power separate things and people and move them around within a spherical field of aura. Quotes Characters 3 : First apparition Attacks ;Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Gum Gum Balloon) ;Kid *Repel ;Trafalgar Law *Room **Shambles Anime episode Episode 398 Site Navigation 504 Pirate Frontline On The Move!!